


It's Lies

by iceprinceloki



Series: The Decent Moments [12]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Gore, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: Armand gets a call from Marius that raises his hopes only for them to be shattered. He finds a friend in the most unexpected place, proving that no matter how much you hate someone you can love them too....
Relationships: Armand/Daniel Molloy, Armand/Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Armand/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Armand/Marius de Romanus, Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Series: The Decent Moments [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593007
Kudos: 11





	It's Lies

He’d gotten a phone call early in the evening and was fortunate that his lovers were downstairs and too engrossed in conversation to hear him. Marius wanted to meet him again, this time to apologise, he promised it would be quick as he had somewhere to be. He hoped with all his heart it was true and the man was sorry, Bianca must have really hit home with his maker. Maybe he could forgive Marius this once, Armand was relieved that his maker was finally going to apologise.

He snuck out the bedroom window, thinking his absence wouldn’t be discovered and arrived on the rooftop they had consistently met on. Marius wasn’t there so Armand sat on the ledge. He scuffed the gravel with his feet and wrapped his arms around himself to keep out the cold. It was still snowing and New York was an ice block, he coat kept most of the cold out but he regretted not grabbing a scarf.

Marius appeared in front of him and pulled him into a hug before he could blink. Armand smiled tentatively at his maker and kissed his cheeks in greeting. ‘Good evening Marius….’

‘Good evening child.’ Marius smiled back patiently. 

They separated and Marius sat down beside his child. He held an arm around Armand to keep the cold off of him, a gesture Armand appreciated. His heart was swelled with hope that at last things between them might be resolved and made okay. He wanted so badly to have a good healthy relationship with Marius; and it seemed like tonight would be the start of that dream becoming reality. It felt good to be held by his maker so tenderly, it reinforced the hope that it’d all be okay.

‘I met with Bianca the other day, she expressed some concern for your wellbeing….’ Marius broached the subject. ‘Do you feel as though I abuse you?’

Armand hesitated, unsure if he could be honest, he didn’t want to upset Marius. ‘Sometimes I do master….sometimes you’ve had me do things I don’t want to and it hurts me.’

Marius hummed softly. ‘You mean our bloodsharing? Or rather when I take your blood?’

Armand ducked his head and put a gentle hand on Marius’. ‘I don’t mean to insult you master….it’s only that I have my partners and they have been good for me and I want to see myself grow more. I like how I’ve changed, I think you’d like how I’ve change if you’d spend more time just being with me…’

‘You think so….’ Marius said evenly. ‘What if I disagree and I tell you I don’t like this supposed growth?’

Armand pulled away from his maker nervously, staring at his impassive face. ‘I don’t understand?’

‘Armand….’

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he heard his name. It wasn’t like Marius to call him Armand, it was usually only when he was displeased that he would call him that. Marius gripped the back of his neck tightly, pushing him to his knees on the gravel and then shoving him face first into the hard surface.

‘Marius!’ Armand yelled, alarmed and confused.

‘You know better than to tell lies.’ Marius said as he tore the clothes from the boy, hand holding him down by the neck. ‘You dragged Bianca into your own personal drama, lied to her and dishonoured me.’

‘Master I’m sorry, I’ll call her and I’ll tell her it was just a joke! Please!’ Armand curled up in a ball.

Marius knelt over him looking disgusted, he flipped Armand onto his back and slapped him several times across the face. Armand whimpered when Marius stopped hitting him. Marius roughly shoved him onto his stomach and held him down again by the neck.

Armand stiffened when he heard a zipper opening. His blood turned to ice as his skin dug into and rubbed against the snowy rooftop; adding to the bite of the gravel. He was aware of the cold and it’s stinging as Marius grabbed his hips and pulled him upward. Armand clawed at the ground in front and tried to escape.

‘Marius don’t!’ He cried out as Marius held him tightly around the waist, pressing his face into the icy gravel.

Then it was pain, no preparation, no easing in; Marius lined up and shoved. Armand could smell his own blood as it slid down his legs to the snow beneath. His maker shoved into him roughly, the blood easing his movements slightly. Marius was moaning and panting above him, slapping his hips and clawing at his sore nipples and back. Armand could hear a godawful noise that sounded like he’d imagined a banshee sounded. It was coming from his own mouth, pitiful cries of a child in pain.

‘Shut up! Your petty snivelling will get you no leniency from me!’ Marius said lowly. ‘You know full well you deserve this.’

He tried to close his mouth and be quiet, maybe Marius would stop if he was quiet. Marius bite his shoulder and made a gash, he allowed it to bleed freely. He made several more gashes on his fledgling send they boy into shock. Armand felt himself freeze up and he was taken back to that cell in the Rome catacombs where he was brainwashed, beaten, bitten, raped.

His master’s voice was Santino’s voice all of a sudden as he unknowingly mirrored Santino’s nightly question. ‘You are my slave aren’t you?’

Armand could do nothing but nod and wail his pain into the roof. Marius didn’t slow or stop, only shoved harder; he’d been made more excited by Armand’s distress. Marius pressed his chest to Armand’s back and thrust harder into the boy, Armand knew he would have bruises everywhere. 

‘Master it hurts, you’re hurting me, look at the blood…all the blood…’ Armand whimpered.

Marius ripped a gash down his spine as punishment. ‘Be quiet! Ungrateful child! After all I did for you this is what you do? Lie about our love? Accuse me of rape? You are mine, there is no rape in relationships like ours.’

Armand moaned lowly and tried to ignore the ugly words that spilled from Marius’ lips as he thrust harder and harder to draw screams from the boy. 

‘Shut up!’ Marius slapped his face.

Armand couldn’t stop crying, he was in hysterics, lost in memories and pain and the sting of betrayal. He had dreamed of making peace with Marius, he’d really thought tonight would be the night, it hurt more than anything that had ever happened in his life.

Several deep, rough thrusts later and Armand heard Marius moaning with abandon and his maker pressed into him as he found his release. Armand couldn’t stifle the sobs of relief and the panting that escaped him as he felt the adrenaline wearing off slowly. Is relief was short lived as Marius pulled out, flipped him onto his back and slapped him across the face a few times, making stars shoot behind the boys eyes.

‘In future you will keep your lies to yourself, I’m sorry you feel I abandoned you and I misuse you, but understand that I am trying to help you.’ Marius pet his bruising cheeks. ‘I want you to be as you were, innocent, open to me and my love. You don’t understand now but you will… have to break you to rebuild you.’

Armand choked and stared at Marius in disbelief and betrayal.

Marius gripped his chin harshly, adding pain to his bruised cheeks. ‘The next time I have an unwelcome visit you’ll see Daniel on this rooftop in your place.’

Then the vampire was gone and Armand was left broke, bruised, bleeding and in pain. He lay silent except for the occasional sob, which he stifled with his hand as though scared Marius would hear him and return for more. He must have been there for hours. A soft voice filtered through the haze he was in and he opened his eyes. All he saw was blond hair and blue eyes. Armand fell to sobbing and trying to get up and move away.

Hands smaller than Marius’ grabbed him gently, and as he was pulled into a hug he realized who had him; it was Lestat. ‘It’s okay Armand, I’ve got you, I heard your telepathic cries; I saw what he did to you…..I’ve got you, I’ll take you somewhere safe…’

With that they were in the air and Armand went lax in the man’s arms, sleep claiming him. When he woke next he was in a hot bath with Lestat sitting on a chair beside him gently cleaning the blood off of him. Armand weakly lifted a hand to grab Lestat’s and stop him when Lestat moved to his bloodied thighs.

Lestat looked up at him, brow creased with worry as he pushed Armand’s hands away. ‘You’re hurt and weak, I’m just trying to help, relax.’

He tried again and Armand really grabbed him this time, as tightly as he could, Lestat sighed and ignored it; allowing Armand to hold his hand as he scrubbed the blood from his body.

‘Why are you here?’ Armand asked hoarsely.

Lestat had finished cleaning him it seemed and he lifted the boy from the tub, he made Armand stand while he dried him of the water. He didn’t answer as he made sure to dry him properly. Armand was then led into a hotel room and sat on a bed while Lestat went to grab a change of clothes in Armand’s size.

‘Your clothes were ripped up; I had to find you new ones. I assume you want to return home and look like nothing happened?’ Lestat said evenly while he watched Armand dress slowly.

Armand finished dressing and looked at Lestat suspiciously. ‘You didn’t answer me, why are you here?’

‘I wanted to see Louis, I wasn’t sure how welcome I’d be. I was on my way to your home when I heard your cries.’ Lestat shifted uncomfortably on the balls of his feet. ‘Does Marius often….well I mean…’

Armand shook his head and looked at his lap, he didn’t want Lestat to see the tears as he remembered the incident. His body was still sore and he felt stiff and he was an emotional wreak, he didn’t need Lestat teasing him. A hand gently wiped at his cheek and he realized Lestat was kneeling in front of him.

Armand felt his face crumple and he tentatively held his hands out to ask for a hug. Lestat pulled him close and held him while he dissolved. It was probably the only time Lestat had seen him truly broken. He heard his own choked sobs and felt shame colour his face and neck but he couldn’t care anymore. He was so tired, so sore and so devastated that his maker would do such a thing; especially knowing Armand’s complicated past traumas. When he finally quieted down Lestat pushed him away slowly, he held Armand’s arms and looked at his face critically. 

‘I won’t ask if you’re okay, I know you aren’t. Is there anything I can do for you? Can I do anything to help you? Do you need blood?’ Armand hadn’t ever heard Lestat so concerned and caring before, it nearly made him start crying again.

‘I just want to go home….’ He whispered, his voice paining from all the screams.

Lestat kissed his forehead and offered his neck. ‘Just take some blood, you need it, you can’t go home with those bruises or with that limp.’

Armand weakly took Lestat up and bit him gently, trying to make sure he didn’t hurt the other vampire. He could have laughed at the thought, any other time he’d have been as savage as possible. Lestat’s blood was hot, syrupy and tasted like the smell of sunlight, freshly cut grass, musk, and sandalwood. Armand had never been more grateful in his life to see the blond vampire. He pulled away slowly and murmured a thank you.

‘You won’t tell them will you?’

Lestat sighed and ran a hand through his hair thoughtfully. ‘You know they should know….but I won’t tell them, it’s up to you….let’s get you home…’

Lestat took him out the window and flew him to his block. ‘I’ll leave you here kiddo…’ Lestat projected into his mind, to avoid being heard by Daniel or Louis. ‘You can call me anytime you know? I know we aren’t best buds but I love you just the same….’

Armand nodded and squeezed Lestat’s hand, conveying his gratitude with his eyes. One last tight hug and Lestat was gone. Armand almost called him back, but he forced himself to walk into the house instead. Louis and Daniel were on the couch in the parlour watching Time Bandits, laughing with each other, making jokes, mimicking the voices. It made Armand’s heart warm and simultaneously ache. He wished he could have been with them all night, safe, happy, warm. 

Louis saw him first and smiled broadly at him, he got up and came to hug the boy. ‘Where were you? You’ve missed all the fun!’

Armand smiled meekly. ‘I just needed to hunt and then I had a little chat with my agent; one of my shares isn’t doing well and he’s panicked.’

Louis frowned and Armand realized the man was subtly trying to smell him. Armand paled, thinking he smelled of sex and Marius. Daniel got up and put a concerned hand on his shoulder.

‘You okay? You’re really pale boss!’

They both stared at him expectantly and he felt like his heart had stopped, he gasped a little before giving a strangled answer. ‘I’m tired, I’m going to go sleep for a while.’

He ran up the stairs too fast to be seen. Leaving his lovers in the parlour. He leaned against the closed door and felt his breath coming in gasps, he couldn’t breathe, his eyes were tearing up and he finally broke the gasps with a sob. He put a hand over his mouth to muffle it, lest they come searching for him. He walked to their bed and stared at it, he didn’t want to dirty it.

He felt filthy for all Lestat’s attempts at washing him. He huffed a few silent sobs and turned his back on the bed, walking over to the sofa by the fireplace and tugging the afghan off the back onto his freezing body. The cold had bitten h9m badly and he couldn’t get warm, his heart was ice. He dozed off slowly, not hearing his lovers coming in for the day.

‘Armand?’ Louis gently touched his shoulder.

He ignored the man, choosing to pretend he was deeply asleep. Louis sighed and Daniel came to try wake him.

‘I’m worried about him….’ Daniel said in a small voice.

He heard a shuffling of clothing as Louis approached the man and held him. ‘Me too but we can’t do anything until he tells us what’s wrong…’

They left him on the couch, having decided they couldn’t wake him and that he needed his rest. Armand let the death sleep claim him gratefully, knowing his lovers at least were safe.


End file.
